greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren Tom
Lauren Tom played Audrey in the season two Grey's Anatomy episode Begin the Begin. Career Filmography *''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' (2017) *''Chasing Eagle Rock'' (2015) *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' (2015) *''Stop the G:KND - Part 2 (short)'' (2015) *''Grandma'' (2015) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' (2010) *''Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder'' (2009) *''Futurama: Bender's Game'' (2008) *''Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Bucks'' (2008) *''Futurama: Bender's Big Score'' (2007) *''The Grim Adventures of the KND'' (2007) *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (2007) *''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O.'' (2006) *''In from the Night'' (2006) *''God's Waiting List'' (2006) *''Let Go'' (2006) *''Kim Possible: So the Drama'' (2005) *''In Good Company'' (2004) *''Mulan II'' (2004) *''30 Days Until I'm Famous'' (2004) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004) *''Bad Santa'' (2003) *''Manhood'' (2003) *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) *''The Chang Family Saves the World'' (2002) *''No P in the O.O.L.'' (2001) *''Jack the Dog'' (2001) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) *''Y2K'' (1999) *''Catfish in Black Bean Sauce'' (1999) *''Batman Beyond: The Movie'' (1999) *''Susan's Plan'' (1998) *''With Friends Like These...'' (1998) *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (1998) *''The Batman Superman Movie: World's Finest'' (1997) *''Murder Live!'' (1997) *''Tell Me No Secrets'' (1997) *''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton'' (1996) *''Escape to Witch Mountain'' (1995) *''Kidnapped: In the Line of Duty'' (1995) *''North'' (1994) *''When a Man Loves a Woman'' (1994) *''Mr. Jones'' (1993) *''The Joy Luck Club'' (1993) *''Man Trouble'' (1992) *''Angel of Death'' (1990) *''Cadillac Man'' (1990) *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil'' (1989) *''Blue Steel'' (1989) *''Rooftops'' (1989) *''Wall Street'' (1987) *''Magic Sticks'' (1987) *''Nothing Lasts Forever'' (1984) Television *''Goliath'' (2018-2019) *''Disenchantment'' (2018-2019) *''Andi Mack'' (2017-2019) *''3Below: Tales of Arcadia'' (2018-2019) *''Young Justice'' (2019) *''The Loud House'' (2018-2019) *''Pinky Malinky'' (2019) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013-2018) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2018) *''Big City Greens'' (2018) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (2016-2018) *''Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia '' (2016-2018) *''If You Give a Mouse a Cookie'' (2017) *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' (2015-2017) *''Samurai Jack'' (2003-2017) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2016) *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (2016) *''The Hillywood Show (mini-series short)'' (2015) *''Pretty Little Liars'' (2015) *''Turbo FAST'' (2014) *''The Simpsons'' (2014) *''Bad Teacher'' (2014) *''Supernatural'' (2012-2014) *''It's a Small World: The Animated Series (short)'' (2013) *''The Newsroom'' (2013) *''Futurama'' (1999-2013) *''Pound Puppies'' (2011-2013) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2013) *''DC Nation's Farm League'' (2012-2013) *''Fish Hooks'' (2010-2012) *''Napoleon Dynamite'' (2012) *''Reed Between the Lines'' (2011) *''Curious George'' (2011) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2010-2011) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2010) *''The Boondocks'' (2010) *''King of the Hill'' (1997-2010) *''Hawthorne'' (2009) *''Without a Trace'' (2009) *''The Replacements'' (2006-2009) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2008) *''Handy Manny'' (2006-2008) *''Men in Trees'' (2006-2008) *''Legion of Super Heroes'' (2007-2008) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2002-2008) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005-2007) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2004-2006) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005-2006) *''The Closer'' (2006) *''Justice League'' (2003-2006) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) *''Teen Titans'' (2003-2006) *''Courting Alex'' (2006) *''Me, Eloise'' (2006) *''Threshold'' (2005) *''Barbershop'' (2005) *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' (2003-2005) *''Danger Rangers'' (2005) *''Kim Possible'' (2002-2005) *''My Wife and Kids'' (2002-2004) *''Rocket Power'' (1999-2004) *''Fillmore!'' (2002-2004) *''Line of Fire'' (2003) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2003) *''Monk'' (2003) *''Totally Spies!'' (2002-2003) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2003) *''All Grown Up'' (2003) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1998-2003) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2002) *''The Division'' (2002) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001-2002) *''ChalkZone'' (2002) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999-2001) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2001) *''Clerks'' (2000-2001) *''Max Steel'' (2001) *''DAG'' (2000-2001) *''Pepper Ann'' (2000) *''The Weekenders'' (2000) *''City of Angels'' (2000) *''The Kids from Room 402'' (1999) *''Early Edition'' (1999) *''Superman'' (1996-1999) *''Vengeance Unlimited'' (1998) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (1998) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1997-1998) *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (1997) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1997) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1997) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1997) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1997) *''The Blues Brothers Animated Series'' (1997) *''Friends'' (1995-1996) *''If Not for You'' (1995) *''The Nanny'' (1995) *''Chicago Hope'' (1994-1995) *''The Puzzle Place'' (1995) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1994) *''704 Hauser'' (1994) *''Anything But Love'' (1991) *''Palace Guard'' (1991) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''Lenny'' (1991) *''Thirtysomething'' (1990) *''The Cosby Show'' (1985) *''Spenser: For Hire'' (1985) *''The Equalizer'' (1985) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1985) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1984) *''The Facts of Life'' (1982) External Links * * Category:Actors